<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu!! at Hogwarts-masterlist by bloopy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795577">Haikyuu!! at Hogwarts-masterlist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy/pseuds/bloopy'>bloopy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! at Hogwarts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, My First Fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy/pseuds/bloopy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikyuu characters at Hogwarts, whats the worst that could happen? </p>
<p>(Apparently a lot)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! at Hogwarts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. List of Characters and their Houses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! So I've been working on this idea with my friend. So far there's no actual major plot it's just gonna be a bunch of one shots which means you can give some ideas in the comments! The first chapter is the compilation of each character's Hogwarts house while the second is some of the character's current concerns. (I won't change anyones Hogwarts house but if you want to discuss my logic then please feel free to ask!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>List of Characters and their Houses</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Gryffindor</strong>
</p><p>Shoyo Hinata-3<sup>rd</sup>year</p><p>Kageyama Tobio-3<sup>rd</sup>year</p><p>So Inuoka-3<sup>rd</sup>year</p><p>Yutaro Kindaichi-3<sup>rd</sup>year</p><p>Tsutomu Goshiki-3<sup>rd</sup>year</p><p>Yu Nishinoya-4<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Ryunosuke Tanaka-4<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Taketora Yamamoto-4<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Kentaro Kyotani-4<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Yuji Terushima-4<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Atsumu Miya-4<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Daichi Sawamura-5<sup>th</sup>year-<strong>prefect</strong></p><p>Hajime Iwaizumi-5<sup>th</sup>year-<strong>prefect</strong></p><p>Issei Matsukawa-5<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Yasushi Kamasaki-5<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Haruki Komi-5<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Wakatoshi Ushijima-5<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Hayato Yamagata-5<sup>th</sup>year</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Slytherin</strong>
</p><p>Kei Tsukishima-3<sup>rd</sup>year</p><p>Akira Kunimi-3<sup>rd</sup>year</p><p>Kenji Futakuchi-4<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Kenjiro Shirabu-4<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Akinori Konoha-5<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Koshi Sugawara-5<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Morisuke Yaku-5<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Tetsuro Kuroo-5<sup>th</sup>year-<strong>prefect</strong></p><p>Toru Oikawa-5<sup>th</sup>year-<strong>prefect</strong></p><p>Takahiro Hanamaki-5<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Yukie Shirofuku-5<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Eita Semi-5<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Saroti Tendo-5<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Suguru Daisho-5<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Shinsuke Kita-5<sup>th</sup>year</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ravenclaw</strong>
</p><p>Tamahiko Teshiro-3<sup>rd</sup>year</p><p>Chikara Ennoshita-4<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Kazuhito Narita-4<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Kenma Kozume-4<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Shohei Fukunaga-4<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Shigeru Yahaba-4<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Keiji akaashi-4<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Kyoomi Sakusa-4<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Osamu Miya-4<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Rintaro Suna-4<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Kiyoko Shimizu-5<sup>th</sup>year-<strong>prefect</strong></p><p>Kaori Suzumeda-5<sup>th</sup>year-<strong>prefect</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hufflepuff</strong>
</p><p>Hitoka Yachi-3<sup>rd</sup>year</p><p>Tadashi Yamaguchi-3<sup>rd</sup>year</p><p>Lev haiba-3<sup>rd</sup>year</p><p>Yuki Shibayama-3<sup>rd</sup>year</p><p>Kanji Koganegawa-3<sup>rd</sup>year</p><p>Hisashi Kinoshita-4<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Takanobu Aone-4<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Kanoka Amanai-4<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Asahi Azumane-5<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Nobuyuki Kai-5<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Kaname Moniwa-5<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Kotaro Bokuto-5<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Tatsuki Washio-5<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Reon Ohira-5<sup>th</sup>year-<strong>prefect</strong></p><p>Hana Misaki-5<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Aran Ojiro-5<sup>th</sup>year</p><p>Mika Yamaka-5<sup>th</sup>year-<strong>prefect</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Some Current Concerns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>List of some character's current concerns. Will be updated as time goes on.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Current Concerns:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Shoyo Hinata: Apparently, he can’t be on the quidditch team regulars until his transfiguration marks improve-good thing his Slytherin friend is such a genius! Also the Slytherin quidditch team is scary but there is no way they’re gonna loose again!</p><p> </p><p>Tobio Kageyama: If he dives off the astronomy tower then summons his broom to catch him, would it work or would it end up like the potato incident of second year? Also his half-brother keeps looking at him in the Great Hall  so whenever Tobio tries to respond he ignores him and now he's getting confused.</p><p> </p><p>Kei Tsukishima: He helped out these 2 Gryffindors in his first year and now they keep following him thinking they’re all “friends” and he's not sure how they keep finding him.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi Yamaguchi: Someone said that he's on track to becoming a prefect in his 5<sup>th</sup>year and now he's terrified because it means trying to calm down Gryffindor and Slytherin fights.</p><p> </p><p>Hitoka Yachi: The moving stairs keep making her late to class and even the first years get to class faster than she does now.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi Sawamura: The Slytherin quidditch team are testing his patience and if he gets blamed for one more prank (suga) then there will be war.</p><p> </p><p>Koushi Sugawara: He thinks Tsukishima needs more friends, so he keeps telling the Gryffindor 3<sup>rd</sup>years where to find him but Tsukishima keeps finding new places to hide!!! Also the Gryffindor prefects keep threatening revenge for last year’s potato incident so now he needs to tell Kuroo and Oikawa to get ready for a prank war.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime Iwaizumi: Oikawa keeps scaring Gryffindor third years and there’s only so many hexes he can throw at him before some permanent injury occurs.</p><p> </p><p>Toru Oikawa: If the Gryffindor quidditch team wins this year he is going to push Ushijima into a closet and make sure he never gets out (also his dislike has absolutely nothing to do with his new half-brother Tobio being on the team nope not at all).</p><p> </p><p>Koutaro Bokuto: OWLs are coming up and it keeps cutting into quidditch practice time and now the 4<sup>th</sup>years are getting busier so Akaashi can’t tutor him as often.</p><p> </p><p>Keiji Akaashi: He's somehow become friends with a 5<sup>th</sup>year Hufflepuff and he's not actually sure how it happened but now the 5<sup>th</sup>years in general keep bothering his study time (he's looking at you Kuroo and Bokuto).</p><p> </p><p>Kenma Kozume: He’s close to figuring out the WiFi password at Hogwarts but he thinks the faculty might be starting to catch onto him.</p><p> </p><p>Tetsurou Kuroo: He’s trying to see how many pranks they can blame on Sawamura before he snaps (which according to Suga is pretty soon).</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>